


He'll Make the Moves

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: A date with Alex
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	He'll Make the Moves

There’s a nervous energy buzzing between the two of you. You’re on glass number three, you’re feeling quite warm, and you’re watching some movie you can’t seem to remember the name of. He’s sat next to you, quite close, actually, and you’re trying desperately not to stare at him…or touch his hand… or kiss him… but you want him so fucking bad, it hurts.

Then it happens. 

The onscreen couple is having an intimate moment, and Alex tries to make a move. You’re feeling loose and silly, and you tease him. “Did you really think I was gonna fall for that?”

He gets embarrassed and flustered that you’ve called him out, and he chuckles nervously, clearing his throat as he tucks his hand between his thighs. You assume it’s probably to stop himself from trying to make another move, since it turned out so poorly the first time. Why the hell would you tease him, when all you’ve been craving tonight were his hands on your body?

It’s weird now, and you feel guilty. The ball’s in your court, and you reach for his hand again, putting it back on your leg. He laughs softly, a little sheepish about it; his nervousness incredibly endearing. You press your forehead to his, and kiss him lightly. It’s soft and gentle at first, and you’re both smiling and laughing; taking turns kissing one another. Then his body shifts, so he’s facing you more now, and he takes the stemless glass from your hand, reaching over to set it on the coffee table. 

Your legs are crossed at the knee, and when he leans into you, his hand slides down your thigh to your hip. Now your bodies are nearly front to front, and he’s angled just enough against you, that he could pull your leg over his hip… but he hesitates. 

There was some history between you two, a few dates, a few steamy late-night phone calls, some dirty texts… but _this_ , this real-life situation was very, very new, and your nerves were definitely holding you back. But his mouth was pressed hard against yours, teasing you with deep, slow, kisses; and you can’t remember the last time you made out this hard with someone. 

If ever. 

Do grown adults still make out like this? Is that a thing? 

He’s pushing you back into the couch and you’re sinking into it, your fingers grasping the front of his shirt as you allow him get carried away. The sounds of the movie are now the soundtrack to your inevitable demise by this man’s perfectly kissable lips. 

Your lips feel fuzzy and tingly from all the wine, and he’s licking at them, tasting them, and it makes you whimper; a giggle bubbling from your mouth directly after. 

Alex pauses. 

“Why’d you stop?” You ask him in a hushed whisper, as if there were a need to keep quiet in the apartment you shared with yourself.

A blush rises in his cheeks, and he looks so handsome, so sweet. “I’m just… tryin’ … to slow down a bit… ‘cause…” He shifts a little, adjusting himself. He’s the most adorable person you’ve ever seen, and his concern is making the whole thing so much more agonizing. “Well… to be honest, I were fine until yeh made that sound,” he admits, laughing and kissing your chin.

You felt a fire ignite in the pit of your stomach; knowing that what you were doing was turning him on. You kiss him back, your palms resting flat against his chest. When he thinks he’s got himself under control, he leans in, hesitating, then tilts his head to kiss you deep. He’s still going slower than you would prefer, but he’s getting more into it again. 

“Ya know… we don’t have to go slow if you don’t want to.” You tell him when he stops to take a breath. You emphasize how serious you are by sliding your leg around his waist. The very same move he hesitated to make only moments before.

His hair has fallen into his eyes, and it’s so fucking sexy. He glances down to where your leg now rests, looking back towards you, his eyes dark and cloudy. He’s been hungry for you all night, and now you’ve just given him permission to not hold back. 

All throughout dinner; every time you laughed or licked your lips; he wanted you. 

In the kitchen when he helped you clean up, downing that second glass of wine; he wanted you.

When you playfully argued over what movie to watch; he wanted you. 

And now that you were nearly done with your third glasses of wine, and your minds were hazy and your bodies were hot; he _really_ fucking wanted you. 

The room was completely dark, except for the glow of the tv, and you can only see fragments of his body; the puffed, red swell of his lips, the prominent vein that ran up his forearm, and the smallest bit of his chest; all of it illuminated like light filtered through stained glass windows; like a slow reveal of the most gorgeous parts of him.

Suddenly his hands are on your neck, tilting your head back so he can have better access. His lips attach themselves to you, sucking and licking a trail lower and lower. He slides a finger along the neckline of your shirt, pulling it back a little to peak down at your breasts, and you giggle at his playfulness. He grins up at you and kisses you hard before heading back to that bit of cleavage that his finger is now tracing along, pulling your shirt lower still, revealing the tops of your breasts. His lips are there, kissing you wetly all over. His fingers stroke your skin, caressing you while they hold down your shirt; and it’s such a simple act… but it’s wrecking you. He’s excited and turned on, and his hand cups your breast, pushing it up, squeezing it; all while his mouth is wreaking havoc. 

You moan, arching your back into his hand. And he’s smiling, you can feel it. You wrap your leg tighter around him, needing him closer. “Alex…” you moan, your hands on the back of his neck, tangling in his hair.

But he doesn’t stop kissing, and you place your hands on his shoulders, pushing him off you. He thinks he’s done something wrong, until he realizes what it is you want. You’re sitting up and sliding onto his lap; knees bent on either side of his thighs, settling into him.

You fist your hands into his shirt, licking your lips slowly before covering his mouth with yours, your tongue teasing his. His hands are on your waist and they slip around, sliding into the back pockets of your jeans. He squeezes your ass, pulling you closer. You smile against his lips, angling your hips forward, feeling the heat between you. _He’s_ the one moaning now, and it gets you anxious and eager, and you squeeze your legs tighter around him, moaning into his mouth. 

A third set of moans interrupts your moment, and Alex’s eyes flicker towards the TV. You pull away to glance over your shoulder at the screen, watching the couple going at it. It’s hot, and Alex grunts softly, and you’re both mesmerized watching them. He holds you tighter, forcing you downwards to grind against him. It starts slow, and your focus is back on him now. You can feel every single inch of him, despite the thick fabric of your jeans. Every time he moves your hips against his, the ridge on the seam of your denim rubs against your clit, creating the headiest kind of friction, and _fuck_ it feels _too_ good. 

Your mouth falls open, sighing, and you tilt your head back, letting Alex move you the way he likes. You’re starting to feel the sweat at the base of your neck and temples, and your face is flushed, your lips swollen; and you know you must be a sight to behold. You grab at the hem of your shirt, slowly peeling it off. Alex’s doe eyes are wide with wonderment; sweeping over every inch of you. The silky little tank drops from your fingertips onto the floor, and his fingers reach out, touching you just below your breasts, slipping down your stomach to the waist of your jeans. He tucks them inside and yanks you closer. 

Losing your balance, you fall forward; your hands landing on the back of the couch on either side side of his head. You giggle as you come face-to-face with him again. He chuckles a little, grabbing your chin and pulling your face forward to kiss you. He bites your bottom lip, pulling away slowly, his hands on your nearly naked back; caressing you, stroking you. Your skin prickles, because even though his hands are warm; they’re new to you, and it’s only adding more fuel to the fire in the pit of your stomach. It’s thrilling, and exciting, and-

You freeze, his fingers now working on undoing your bra. He chuckles again when he can’t quite seem to find the clasp, and he’s blushing even though you can barely see his face. He fumbles some more, just going with it, and you finally take pity on him, reaching around for his hands and bringing them to the front.

“It’s here.” You whisper, a little smile playing on your lips. He bows his head, embarrassment burning his cheeks and neck. Your thumbs caress the tops of his hands, and you lean forward to kiss him softly. “It was a dirty trick.” You tell him, “I forgot I wore this one tonight.”

He kisses you again, his nose brushing against yours. “I swear, love, I’m not usually this… flustered. But yeh’ve got meh all…” And he makes a sort of whooshing sound and you both laugh.

“I don’t mind… I find it kind of… sweet.”

His eyes narrow, going completely dark. “I’m _not_ sweet.” He assures you, his fingers intent on unlocking that clasp now. 

You groan against his mouth, his hands pushing the pretty peach lace aside to cup your breasts. You shiver when his thumbs brush over your nipples, his hands splayed across you. They slide around to the small of your back, bringing you closer to him. He licks his lips, and you melt into him, knowing exactly what he’s about to do. Then his tongue is on you, and it’s a direct line right down to the ache in between your thighs. You’re soaking wet, and it’s too much, but also not enough. You’re slowly rocking your hips against his, your hands falling to his shoulders, feeling the muscles there. They shift and flex with every movement, and your fingers press into him, gripping him tight. It makes him suck harder, switching to your other breast to make sure they’re getting equal attention. 

“Yeh’ve got perfect tits.” He mumbles against your overheated skin, and you moan, feeling how hard he is beneath you; wondering how he’s holding himself together so well. 

Because you’re coming undone. 

And you can’t stop.

“Mmm… Alex…” You whimper, and he groans in response. “We’re doing this, right?” You ask him, your lips at his ear.

He sucks on you once more, licking your nipple as he pulls away. “Yeah… yes. Yes… if you… want to…?”

You lean back, raising your eyebrow at him. “Is that a serious question?”

His eyes are blown wide now, “Well… I…” And he watches, helpless as you push yourself up off him. He thinks he’s blown it. He’s a bit defeated until he sees your hands at your waist, undoing your jeans, pushing them slowly off your hips, leaning forward as you do so. His jaw is slack, completely mesmerized. As you begin to slowly stand back up, you make the move to take your panties off, too, but he stops you before you can.

“Don’t, love. Leave ‘em on.”

Your eyes widen in surprise, and you bite your lip. He yanks his shirt over his head, sending it sailing into the dark behind your head. You giggle at how fast he’s moving now, and he’s unfastening his jeans, lifting his hips to shove them off. You’re almost bouncing in place, wishing he’d hurry up, but he’s flustered again, and he’s resorted to kicking them off.

“Fuckin’… so tight.” He mutters, his brow furrowed. 

He’s adorable, and his frustration at his own clothing choices would normally make you laugh, but now you can see what his denim’s been hiding from you all this time, and your eyes light up. Even in the shadows, his cock is beautiful, and you wish you could see it better.

He exhales happily when the offensive fabric is _finally_ gone, and he reaches for your hand, pulling you back on top of him. A soft sigh slips from your lips when your body connects with his, and his eyes have fluttered closed. You stroke his hair above his ears, pushing it back with one hand, while the other reaches down between you. You shift your hips back a little, enough to be able to wrap your hand around him, and you tug on him gently. He bites his lip, groaning as you slide your hand up and down his cock. Sliding your hips forward again, you press the entire length of him against the dampness of your panties, holding him there and rocking against him; rubbing him against your dripping went cunt. 

His eyes snap open, watching every single thing you do. His cock is trapped between your bodies, and you’re grinding against him, loving how hot and thick he feels. The fact that you’re not skin-to-skin yet has your mind reeling at the restriction. 

He grabs at you.

He can’t wait anymore.

He needs you.

He lifts you off him, laying you flat on your back, and your legs fall open, inviting him in. He’s crawling over you, kissing up your body as he goes. His fingers stroke at your wet panties, and he slides the fabric aside, his fingers dipping between your folds, _finally_ touching you. Lifting your hips, you wiggle closer to him, and he chuckles at your need; using the same hand with the fingers that were just inside you, to stroke his length.

“ _Please!_ ” You gasp in a hushed whisper. He laughs softly, and you die a thousand deaths waiting for him to just fucking _do it_. “Alex… I can’t… I need… you have to…”

He inches closer on his knees, pushing against the back of your thighs. He slides the head of his cock against your pussy, groaning at how wet and slippery you are. “Ooh, babeh…yeh’re so wet for meh.” 

He chooses that exact moment to thrust inside you, and you gasp. You were ready for him, but you didn’t expect it, and he’s filled you up so good. 

Jesus-fucking-Christ, it was worth the wait.

He groans as he feels your tightness surrounding him, pressing his hips against your completely. He grabs at your waist, and pulls you even closer. He leans forward, his hands on the armrest behind your head. He’s not going to be gentle; you already know.

He waits a second to move, his big brown eyes hazy and half-lidded. And when they’ve locked with yours, and he’s staring down at you, he moves his hips, pulling nearly all the way out and back again hard. You can’t help but gasp, a bit surprised that he’s bigger than you expected. Not uncomfortably so, but big enough to stretch you a little more than you’re used to. 

He swears it’s you though, that you’re the reason the fit is so snug; because when he repeats the action, he groans, “Fuck babeh, yeh’re so fuckin’ tight.” The way he says it is killing you, and in turn you clench your muscles around him and he groans again. 

“Jesus…" he breathes, and you press your hands flat on his stomach, loving the way his muscles flex when he’s moving against you. He’s deep, and he’s fucking you hard, but you want him deeper; closer to you. You prop your leg up on the back of the couch and he sinks into you more, the muscles in his arms straining as he holds himself above you. 

You slide your hands around to grab his ass, helping him grind into you. He bows his head, kissing you briefly before digging his fingers into the couch, using it as leverage to work against you. 

Who is _this_ version of Alex? Minutes ago he was fumbling and embarrassed; too shy to make a real move… Now he was here, between your legs; his fucking thick cock and his beautiful face practically destroying you. 

It should be criminal for a man to be this fucking good.

You’re moaning, whimpering as he grinds into you, and his mouth is at your ear, breathing heavily, praising you, telling you how much he wants you. 

“Tell meh how good it feels, babeh?”

That single question has you whimpering. 

You groan. Why the fuck is he doing this to you? Every question he asks, he punctuates with a thrust of his hips, driving himself into you more. He’s hitting you in places you didn’t even know existed. And he was angled just right, so that he was rubbing against your clit with each thrust; each movement leaving you buzzing, humming like an electric shock.

“Baby you feel _so_ good.” You moan, and it sounds more like a whine and you know that’s got him, because he jerks his hips a little, skipping his rhythm. 

“Yeah?” He breathes, “touch yehrself for meh.” 

You swallow hard, because he shouldn’t be talking to you like this, sounding the way he does. His voice has gotten so deep in the moment, and it’s gruff when he tells you what he wants.

It only takes you a matter of seconds to slide your hand between the two of you. The sweat’s made your skin slick, and you slip your fingers down to play with your clit. That’s when you realize you want to touch him, too. You spread your fingers like a v-shape, enough to wrap around his cock every time it thrusts inside you. He growls; the move unexpected. And your hands are messy now, with the wetness from both of you, and you squeeze him a little, teasing him a bit with your fingers. 

“Fuck, babeh… that’s… keep doin’ that.”

You smile to yourself, your eyes drifting closed, his lips on your neck, sucking at you, nibbling. He’s licking you and his tongue is rough and warm, and you grip his arm with your other hand; unsure of how long you’re actually going to last. His arms are the kind of arms you want to hold on to; and be held by. And they’re pushing so hard with all his weight against the arm of the couch, you can hear it creaking at the base and that’s a whole new level of excitement ignited inside you.

“Alex… I’m…“ You moan, your voice ragged and raspy; out of breath. 

He presses his lips against your neck once more before lifting his face to gaze in your eyes. His hair is sweaty and matted, sticking up in all different directions. His lips are wet and swollen, and those bedroom eyes of his could fuck you with a look.

“Are yeh gonna cum for meh, darlin’?” he asks, grunting with each thrust. “Yeh gonna cum all over my cock, babeh?”

“Fuck me.” You whimper, clutching him harder.

“I am love, and it feels so fuckin’ good.”

The cry that escapes your mouth is strangled, bordering on a sob. He takes the opportunity to smash his lips against yours, kissing and biting you roughly; all the while his hips keep crashing against yours, and you’re positive they’re leaving bruises. You’re meeting him thrust for thrust, desperate now to get there. His arms are shaking and he groans as he collapses into you, wrapping his arms around you now, one underneath your neck, the other, your back.

“C'mon babeh,” he moans into your ear. “I wanna feel yeh com on meh, I’ll get yeh there, love.” 

He’s saying all the right things… dirty things, things you didn’t even know he was capable of vocalizing. He’s blowing your fucking mind.

“Fuck… tell meh what yeh need, darlin’…”

You dig your fingers into his back, your nails scratching at him, leaving your own marks. “ _Harder_ ,” You moan, “… fuck me harder and I’ll cum for you, baby.”

And he’s only happy to oblige, putting those slender hips of his to good use. You’d always wondered if his dance moves were indications of how he was in the bedroom, or in this case, the couch in your dark living room. 

It was true. 

He had the moves.

And he knew _exactly_ how to use them on you. 

He pulled all the way out, teasing you before thrusting back inside, the head of his cock hitting you so deep you can feel the ache in the pit of your stomach. You cried out again, your eyes shimmering as he kept at it, pushing you up the couch. He stroked your hair when he hit your head into the armrest, trying to shift you back but you couldn’t care less. 

You hadn’t felt this good in a long fucking time. 

He pressed his lips to your forehead, across your face and finally, your lips, drawing moans from deep inside you. You locked your legs around his back, angling up so your clit could rub against him, and he understood what it was you wanted. His warm chest left yours when he let you go, and you shivered at the cool air that rushed across your body, your nipples hardening much to his enjoyment. He was on his knees again, and he unlocked your leg, stroking it, glancing at you for approval before he stretched it upwards, kissing the inside of your knee and calf as he rested it against his shoulder.

“Fuck… Alex,” you whined as he stretched your body out, his cock slipping deeper. And as if that wasn’t enough already, his fingers slipped down between you and he was stroking your clit, matching the rhythms of his thrusts. 

You were done for. 

Your hips began to shake, the look on his face; his pouty lips and flushed cheeks turning you out. He rubbed you faster, his thumb taking over so he could lean into you, bending your leg back a bit unnaturally. “Cum for meh babeh, cum all over me.” 

That did it. 

You cried out, clutching at anything you could get your hands on; your body spiraling inside, doing just as he’d asked. He filled you up so tight and you were cumming all over him. Alex groaned, his lip almost snarling as he felt your warmth rush around him and you knew he was close.

“Alex you… you’re so fucking … _so fucking big_ … I can’t…” Your sentences were just fragments now, but you made it clear that he knew the one thing you did want most of all. “I want you… want you to cum all over me.” You moaned, and you watched the Adam’s apple in his throat bob, the veins straining in his neck, and he locked eyes with you; dark and stormy.

“That’s what you want, babeh?”

You nodded, in near desperation, knowing you were going to cum again, the first time alone not as satisfying as going for a second. Your fingers joined his and he growled, thrusting again and again before he whimpered, his voice catching in his throat. 

“Gonna cum for yeh.” He breathed, pulling out. 

You spread your legs open for him, your hands squeezing your breasts, pushing them together. You watched him jerk himself off, the wet sounds echoing in your ears over the hum of the movie. His slender little hips stilled, and he squeezed his hand once more on his cock; the head an angry purple. He came, growling your name as cum shot across your lower stomach and up your torso. He didn’t stop stroking himself until every last drop was on you. You came again watching him, writhing against him as he stroked himself.

His chest was heaving as he came down, and he ran his fingers through his damp, messy curls, leaving his hand tangled there as he stared down at you. You felt sexy and dirty under his intense gaze, and you reached for his hand, sucking his fingers into your mouth, licking at his cum that lingered there.

“ _Fuck_ …” He breathed, mesmerized by you again. You moaned around him, letting his fingers slip slowly from your mouth, kissing the fingertips before you let him go.

“Mmm…” You simpered, smirking devilishly as you licked your lips.  
The smile that lit up his face then, was smug and satisfied, and he leaned down to kiss you; the mess on your stomach the last thing on either of your minds. “That was…”

“Fuckin’ hot.” He finished your thought, and you giggled as he kissed you harder and harder; with more and more urgency. “Wanna do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
